Szukając wsparcia
|center|390px Część 1 Był piękny, słoneczny dzień. W oddali słychać było krakanie Kurtiko, po łąkach spacerowały Kiklano. Zapowiadało się wyjątkowo spokojnie, ale Toa Florex miał dziwne przeczucie, że tak nie będzie. Stał na jednym z największych wzgórz na wyspie i patrzył. Patrzył w stronę morza. Intuicja popierana wiadomościami od Maru sprawdziły się. Z zachodu nadciągały statki, cała flota pełna wojowników. Przerażony Florex pobiegł w stronę najbliższego miasta. W głębi siebie chciał ruszyć do walki z napastnikiem, ale dobrze wiedział jakby się to skończyło. Postanowił ewakuować z wyspy tylu Matoran, ile tylko będzie w stanie. ---- (W największym mieście na wyspie) Metarion i Regger spacerowali razem przez miasto. - Więc jak, idziesz na jutrzejszy mecz kohli? zaczął Metarion - Ten między naszymi, a mieszkańcami Tarentu ? zapytał się Regger - Tak. - Nie, raczej nie mam zamiaru się tam wybierać. - Dlaczego? - Wiesz, Florex tam będzie. A ja nie przepadam za nim. - Przecież nie musisz z nim rozmawiać. - W sumie tak, ale mnie nie za bardzo interesują tutejsze sprawy. Czuję, że tutaj nie pasuję. Myślę, o przeprowadzce na... Regger nie skończył. Zarówno on, jak i Metarion zobaczyli przerażający widok: w stronę miasta nadciągała armia, która nie wyglądała na przyjazną. - Idź ratować Matoran, ja ich zatrzymam.- Po tych słowach Regger wyciągnął broń i ruszył w stronę przeciwnika. ---- Florex był już w wiosce. Matoranie biegiem opuszczali domy, zostawiając cały swój dobytek. Tylko nieliczni brali cokolwiek ze sobą. Toa Roslinności wybrał najmniejsze miasto, tylko około 50 Matoran mieszkało tutaj. Wszyscy byli kierowani na plażę, gdzie znajdowała się łódka. Florex z żalem w sercu opuścił wyspę którą zdążył pokochać. Mieszkał tu od niedawna, ale wyspa pokryta dżunglami i łąkami były idealnym miejscem dla Toa Roślinności. Ale bezpieczeństwo Matoran było w tym momencie najważniejsze. Zgodnie z radą pewnego doświadczonego mieszkańca, obrano kurs na malutką wysepkę, tak małą, że nikt nie zaznaczał jej na mapach. Po dopłynięciu do brzegu, większość Matoran zaczęło badać wyspę. Po niedługiej chwili duża częsć wyspy została przeszukana- nie było tam prawie nic. Kilku bardziej doswiadczonych Matoran rozpoczęło dyskusję z Florexem co mają robić. Po około godzinie na morzu pojawiał się statek. Wszyscy poczuli strach, bojąc się, że to jeden ze statków wroga. Na szczęście mylili się- statek był pełen Matoran, a dowodzony był przez Metariona. Florex był bardzo szczęśliwy- widział swojego przyjaciela całego i zdrowego. Po dobiciu do brzegu, dwaj Toa rozpoczęli zażartą dyskusję, wymieniali fakty i wszystkie informacje o tym co się stało. - Metarion, Ty żyjesz ! I jak widzę nie tylko ty. - Tak, Ciebie też zaatakowali Skakdi? - Do wshodniej wioski nie zdążyli dojść, ale widziałem ich atak ze szczytu góry. A co z innymi Toa? Wiesz cokolwiek o nich? - Regger poswięcił się dla mnie i Matoran, ruszył do walki i zginął. O Droomerze nie wiem nic. Florex milczał. Chwilę ciszy przerwał Metarion - Więc co teraz zrobimy? Masz jakiekolwiek pomysły? - Sami nie damy rady, oboje dobrze o tym wiemy. Ale mam pewien pomysł: Sedin nie jest jedyną wyspą w pobliżu. Matarion zaczął potakiwać głową na znak, że już rozumie a Florex dokończył - Tu jest cały archipelag, a gdzieś w nim są tacy, którzy nam pomogą. Jutro rano wyruszamy szukać wsparcia. Częsć 2 Noc była długa i niespokojna. Dwaj Toa nie spali, cały czas obmyslali plan działania. Największy problem dotyczł Matoran: zostawieni tutaj bez opieki nie mieli by szans. Oczywisci można było z nimi zostać, ale w końcu Skakdi by ich znaleźli, a dwoje Toa nie sprawili by im większych problemów. Chyba jedynym, w miarę sensownym posunięciem było zabranie ich ze sobą, w nadzieji że będą mogli się zatrzymać na innej wyspie. I tak własnie postanowili zrobić. Nowy plan opóźnił wyprawę o jeden dzień. Wypłynięcie odbyło się bez większych przeszkód. Jeden z matoran miał przy sobie mapę okolicznych wysp, co okało się bardzo przydatne. Toa wiedzieli, że podróż z matoranami ich opóźnia, poza tym naraża tych, których mają chronić na niebezpieczeństwo. Jako pierwszy cel wybrali więc najblizej leżącą wyspę- górzystą wyspę o nazwie Góra Strachu. Sama nazwa nie była zachęcająca, ale podobno jeden z matoran pracujących w tamtejszej kopalni stał się Toa. Załoga statku miała nadzieje, że zaprowadził pożądek na wyspie i zgodzi się pomóc Kiedy statek dobił do brzegu, matoranie zaczęli dzielić się na grupy i razem z Metarionem zaczęli sprawdzać wyspę. Florex został na strazy łodzi. Jedna z grup udała się w pobliże zbocza góry. Szukając miejscowych zauważyli jakis ruch w krzakach naprzeciwko nich. Nie zdążyli się nawet zastanowić co to było, ponieważ od tyłu zaatakował ich duży i groźny Rahi- Kronox. Besti nie wiele czasu zajęłoby pozbycie się Matoran, i zrobiłby to, gdyby nie Toa Kamienia. - Durne Kronoxy! Zostawcie ich, już! - powiedział Toa, zjeżdżając na swojej tarczy jak na desce po zboczu góry. Po zaledwie paru ciosach rahi leżały bezsilne na ziemi. - Brzuch, to najlepsze miejsce do ataku na nie. Ale zaraz, ja was nie znam. Kim wy jestescie? Matoranie byli zadziweni zdolnosciami Toa i uznali że to o nim mówił Metarion - Przybyliśmy tu z prosbą o pomoc. Chodź z nami, zaprowadzimy cię do naszego statku. Toa Kamienia tylko kiwnął głową i poszedł za matoranami. W obozie poznał się z Florexem, z którym odbył długą rozmowę - Trogg, więc jak, pomożesz nam? - Hymm... większosci Kronoxów z wyspy się pozbyłem. I tak się składa, że potrzebuję drużyny. - A matoranie? Mogą tu zostać? - Na wyspie jest dużo miejsca, napewno się zmieszczą- odpowiedział żartobliwie Trogg Wtedy oboje zobaczyli Metariona, powracającego z poszukiwań wioski - Florex! Znaleźliśmy kopalnie, działającą. Może tamtejsi górnicy nam pomo... - Wtedy Metarion zobaczył, że Florex nie był sam - Hymm, tamci Matoranie mówili mi o jakimś Troggu... To chyba ty, tak? - Tak, zgadza się. I już nie musisz się pytać, zgodziłem się na pomóc. - Dobrze, teraz zaprowadź nas do wioski. Ale zaraz, czy jezeli wyjedziemy oni sobie poradzą w obronie? - zapytał Florex - O to się nie martw. Ja nie zabijałem tych Kronoxów. Ja je łapałem. I trenowałem... Teraz poza bronią z Tridoxu, mają stado groźnych rahi gotowych do walki - Więc na co jeszcze czekamy? Metarion, pomóż mi zabrać Matoran. Trogg, prowadź- odpowiedział Toa Roslinnosci Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, zobaczyli, że wejścia do kopalni strzegli uzbrojeni Matoranie, którzy na sam widok Trogga spuścili broń. Kiedy przeszli dalej, ich oczom ukazał się niezwykły widok. Wewnątrz kopalni założono górniczą wioskę. Wiele domów nie miało wciąż lokatorów, a te zamieszkane służyły matoranom chyba tylko do spania, no i może jako magazyny. Przez większą część dnia górnicy wydobywali cenny metal, tak jak za czasów, kiedy kopalnią władał dyktator. Oczywiście nie każdy był górnikiem, nie brakowało np. opiekunów Rahi, którzy mieli co robić. Razem z treserami zajmowali się pokaźną zagrodą Kronoxów złapanych przez Trogga. Całość wioski oświetlały wyjątkowo duże Kamienie Świetlne, zamieszczone na stropie jaskini. - Jak widzicie, to mój dom - zaczął Trogg - No trzeba przyznać, mieszkanie to ty sobie umiesz urządzić - odpowiedział Metarion Teraz Trogg zwrócił się do Matoran - Więc jak? Chcecie tu zostać, dopóki wasza wyspa jest pod okupacją? -Tak! - odpowiedzieli chórem Tymczasem Florex szepnął do Metariona - Zdaje się, że Trogg będie dobrym członkiem naszej drużyny. - Też tak myśle. No i problem z Matoranami rozwiązany. Szczerze mówiąc sam bym tu został. - Eee... Jak dla mnie mało roślinności - zażartował Florex. - Poza tym, musimy już wyruszać w dalszą podróż... Kto wie co dzieje się na Sedin. Część 3 Kategoria:Wszechświat Matoran